Toni Wilson
William Brooks (born June 28, 1999) is an American professional wrestler and former amateur gymnnast signed to True-1 Pro, where he performs under the ringname Toni Wilson and he is currently one half True-1 Pro Duos Champions TGF (w/ Danny Kirby). Early Life Born in Orlando, Florida, and raised in New Waverly, Texas, Brooks is the youngest of 3 children born to Aiden and Isabella Brooks. A model student and gymnastics prodigy he trained in the prestigious Karolyi Camp, known for producing some of the best gymnast in the nation. Brooks excelled as a gymnast and even competed for the US Men's Junior Gymnastics National team at the World Junior Gymnastics Championships. Brooks would continue his gymnastics career in college at Florida State University where he specialized in the Floor Excersie and All-around competition. His gymastics career would come to an end when he was only 18 and a freshman in college following an ankle injury during the NCAA National Gymnastics Championships while doing one of his vault runs. Brooks would continue to attend FSU majoring in Sports Medicine. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Training (2018) Less than 6 months after his ankle injury Brooks would enroll in classes at the Art of Wrestling Academy in Orlando, Florida at the recommendation of one of his friends. There he would rediscover his childhood love for wrestling, he loved it so much that he was willing to drive 4 hours twice a week for classes. At the academy he would meet and befriend Ashley and Marcus Goldman and the three would become extremely close. He would also begin to compete under the ring name Toni Wilson. Dethrone Wrestling (2018-Present) Now competing under the name Toni Wilson, he would wrestler on the New York independent circuit before being offered a developmental contract with Dethrone Wrestling and the United Wrestling Commision. Here he would meet his now bestfriend, mentor and tag team partner, Danny Kirby. The two would only start competiting together as a tag team after a tag team no-showed a live event and needed replacing. Wilson and Kirby would both take a hiadus from Dethrone and head over to Japan to compete in the True-1 Pro Duos division as TGF. True-1 Pro Wrestling (2018-Present) Wilson and Kirby would find great success in True-1 Pro competing as a tag team racking up wins and building a dedicated Japanese fan base. The two would eventually challenge for the True-1 Pro Duos Championships at a live event and in shocking fashion would end the 112-day reign of OX (TJ Stark and Jay Turner). Personal Life Wilson is currently still enrolled at Florida State University and is slated to acquire his bachelors in Sports Medicine in Fall of 2022. Wilson is very close with all of his siblings and the rest of his immediate family and spends as much time with them as possible. He is an avid comics fan, a fruit enthusiast and a fervent supporter of the US Gymnastics teams. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** 450 Splash (2018-Present) ** Kneeling Superkick (2018-Present) * Signature moves ** Gamenguri/Cartwheel Moonsault ** Ranhei ** Springboard Tornado DDT ** Slingshot Complete Shot (From the Apron) * Entrance themes ** "No Money" (Official Instrumental) - Galantis Championships and accomplishments * True-1 Pro Wrestling ** True-1 Pro Duos Championship (Current) External links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:True-1 Pro